Remembering the forgotten
by Jpanda92
Summary: a slightly angsty story about Kairi while she's waiting for sora to come back. It's placed during KH2


Standing alone in a dark abyss, feeling alone and unsure. I look around, my long auburn hair flowing in the wind. I tilt my head in the direction of the only light visible. My blue eyes widen as the light rapidly grows into a blinding flash. I put my arms over my eyes for protection. I slowly lower then and realize that I am now standing on the beach at my home of Destiny's Island. Looking over the sparkling water I am mesmerized by the setting sun. One blink and find that my scenery has change once again; I am now in the secret spot standing before my beloved drawing. I look at it, no emotion apparent on my face. I wanted to cry. My soul was screaming to me to cry. To show that I still cared. My heart felt shattered, broken, and lost, but the tears wouldn't grace my eyes with their presence. Instead I stood there, looking down at the only thing to prove that he still existed, with a stoic expression on my face. _He promised…_Those two words were the only things that my mind was able to decipher. Everything was dark once again. I felt as though I was falling, my eyes closed in anticipation of hitting the ground but it never came. I heard a gentle voice call out to me. The voice sounded so familiar to me. I stopped falling, I could feel myself fading. My eyes snapped open and I saw a boy with silver hair and green eyes standing over me.

I slowly sit up and look around. I move my hand and I feel sand, looking forward, I see an endless sea. Realization came to me quickly as I refocused my attention at the boy in front of me.

"Kairi? Did you sleep here all night?" The boy looked down at me with concern. I looked at him for a second without answering. He was wearing his usual outfit of jeans and a blue and yellow shirt. His hair sprawled over his shoulders as he leaned over. I quickly get to my feet and give my best friend a half smile.

"Of course not, Riku. That would be weird." I put both my hands behind me as I smile playfully at him. I was lying to his face while wearing a smile…I had gotten really, really good at that lately. The truth was that I had fallen asleep on the beach. I was trying to figure out what all those dreams I was having were about. There was always a boy in them and he seemed so familiar.

"Hmmmm…" Riku closed his eyes a little studying my face. I just kept smiling and soon enough he gave up. "So, Kairi, later do you want to go to the movies with me and Selphie?" I silently groaned at his offer. I knew that he was trying to be nice to me, but he and Selphie had started dating about two weeks ago and if I went with them I knew I'd be forced to just sit there while they make out. I also knew that he was offering because lately I had been spacing out and just sleeping. I didn't tell anyone about my dreams because I felt like if I did, then they wouldn't be as special any more. Like they were meant to be kept a secret. (A.N. I know that in the real KH that Riku is also gone right now, but for this story I'm going to pretend that he never left the island, or you know, came back to it like all the others did.)

"No thanks Riku. I wouldn't want to ruin your date. I think I'll just stay home or something."

"Are you sure?" Riku was now frowning at the thought of me being alone since that was all I had been doing lately.

"Yeah, maybe I'll hang with Wakka or Tidus." I hated it when people would worry about me it always made me feel so weak.

"If you're sure." I could see the doubt of Riku's face. He didn't believe me. I had to leave before did something like chain me to Tidus just so he knows I'll be with someone.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Umm… I'm a little tired. I think I'll just go home for now. Bye Riku, see ya' later." With that I quickly walked down the beach to the deck where my boat was securely tied down. I quickly untied it and rowed back to the main island where we lived.

I quickly entered my house and went up to my room. I caught a glimpse of myself as I passed the bathroom and from what I saw I looked horrible. I backed up so I could see myself fully. My hair was frizzy and knotted every strand caked with sand. My pink skirt and jacket were wrinkled and wet while my white undershirt had some kind of stain on it from yesterday. Averting my eyes to my face I gasped. I had huge bag under my eyes from my restless sleep and my normal creamy complexion was a ghastly white._ Wow, no wonder Riku was worried about me. I look horrible. Well, I had better take a shower before going to bed._ After my quick shower I changed into my pajamas and lay on the bed. The instant my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I slowly opened my eyes, allowing the subtle light to stream evenly into them. I looked around me; I seemed to be inside a white hallway. As far as my eyes could see, there was only white. Suddenly, as if on a track, millions of doors appeared into the hallway in a swift gliding movement. I cautiously stepped up to the nearest door and turned the handle. The door creaked open and I stepped into the white room. I looked around. There were drawings every where. Running my hand along the wall, I studied the lifelike pictures. I felt as if I knew the people in the pictures.

_You recognize them don't you?_

I turned around to see a beautiful girl with blond hair wearing a short white dress. I didn't know her yet I felt comfortable with her. I turned to look back at the picture and slowly averted my gaze back to her. "Yeah. I think so. I feel like I do, but I don't know. I can't say that I for sure know these people." She smiled kindly at me and nodded her head.

_Maybe it's not that you don't know them, maybe it's that you use to know them. Think about it kairi, try to remember. _

"How do you know my name? Who are you? And what do you mean 'you use to know them.'?" She stepped forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. She suddenly disappeared. My body was incredibly hot and I fell to the ground clutching my head. Inside of it a voice kept echoing, louder every time. _I am you Kairi, and you are me. Now…REMEMBER! _Tears filled my eyes; my whole body was in pain. The pain started to fade, along with her voice. Hearing light footsteps I looked up, a boy with spiky brown hair and bright blues eyes was smiling down at me, his hands behind his head which was slightly tilted.

_What's the matter Kairi? Don't you remember me? Did you forget our promise already?" _

I reached my hand up to his face. His cheesy smile getting brighter with every passing second. I touched his face and everything suddenly grew dark. Again I was surrounded by black and a falling sensation came over me.

My eyes snapped open; I looked out my bedroom window and sighed. It was dark outside. I must have slept for the entire day. I turned my attention to the clock. 10:58 PM. _Great…now I missed the whole day._ I closed my eyes again. That bright cheering face coming into my vision. I could almost feel his presence. I opened my eyes in hope… nothing. I closed my eyes again and saw his face. I reached my hand up and slowly reached for his face. I could feel his soft skin, smooth and fluent under my fingers. I dropped my hand. His figure dissolving from my eyes. I rolled over my bed, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. _Of course I remember you, and our promise. I could never forget._ "Never, Sora."

AN. Hope you liked it and as always reviews are welcome and apreciated. Thanks for reading even if you think it sucked. : )


End file.
